Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado
by Elfo Agua Crystal
Summary: un secuestro y dos personas que sufren a la distancia...
1. Chapter 1

"Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado"…

Por Eiri Angelus

Primer Reporte:

"Déjame Sentirte en la Piel"…

-Buenas noches, estamos en "Punto de Quiebre", para los televidentes que acaban de sintonizarnos estamos a la mitad de la entrevista con el famoso actor Katou Youji de su papel en "Stefano" serie televisiva que ha saltado al mundo en popularidad y se ha empezado a traducir en varios idiomas en el mundo…Yo soy Serika Mikon y mi compañero Rian Seilem…

-tu personaje en "Stefano" ha sobrellevado mucho tu carácter ¿no?, ¿es nuevo para ti interpretar ese tipo de personaje?...

-Realmente, como cada personaje que hago trato de imponer hasta cierto punto de mi alma en el, para que este sea mas real…jejeje, pero muchas veces tiene que ver que el personaje tiene muchas cosas en común es por eso que para mi es fácil interpretarlo, aunque debo decir que este ha sido el personaje mas difícil que he tenido que representar… Katou mantenía esos brillantes ojos y lucia el look de la serie, su hermoso cabello castaño había crecido hasta una coleta a media espalda

-antes que nada, para nuestras televidentes, una pregunta que ha estado carcomiendo los nervios míos y de todo el repertorio femenino dijo la ruborizada mujer … ¿es natural tu cabello?...

-jejejeje… claro que si, el papel lo necesitaba además la extensiones se verían poco naturales en cuanto a este largo de cabello, me lo deje crecer durante medio año durante la preparación de la serie… la sonrisa divertida no abandono su rostro …hasta debí aprender italiano para poder representar mejor el papel…

-Katou-kun, las críticas han sido muy favorables en estos últimos tres meses de transmisión de la serie, el rodaje termina mañana por la mañana y en la noche se estará trasmitiendo el ansiado final, ¿extrañaras al personaje?...

-Como no, en si la serie es muy interesante, sobre todo mi personaje… en si "Stefano" es enigmático, complicado y muy a su manera autentico y puro, siendo él la cabeza de una poderosa familia, deja de lado su niñez para adentrarse en un mundo que le pervierte a tal punto que pierde el sentido de lo que en verdad es importante dejando de lado su vida hasta que el amor se interpone en su vida y se la pone de cabeza en un tris… el sufrimiento se vuelve aun peor por el amor no correspondido, la sociedad y demás a tal punto que la autodestrucción y los sentimientos de querer desaparecer de este mundo son su única salida…

-Teniendo la experiencia previa de "Haru wo Daideita" y "Winter Cicadas", no esperábamos verte tan pronto en un personaje de este mismo contexto… ¿fue difícil interpretarlo sin que tu coprotagonista fuera Iwaki-san?...

-Sí, debo confesar que me he acostumbrado mucho a Iwaki, pero también es cierto que soy un actor y trabajar con otros actores es necesario… además Ikaro-san ha sido un excelente compañero representando fielmente a "Seichi" el amor no correspondido de Stefano…

-¿tienes nuevos proyectos en puerta?...

-Sí, pero de momento no puedo decir nada jejeje, la agencia me mata si se los digo antes de que ellos lo hagan… dijo poniendo carita de disculpa

-Teniendo en cuenta que mañana es el ultimo día del año, ¿Qué es lo que crees que este año te haya dado la vida?...

-Nada de qué quejarme jejejeje… mucho trabajo y un año mas con iwaki… jejeje pero no se lo digan jejejeje ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?... sonrió de manera angelical y satisfecha

-¿si pudieras pedir un deseo y este se cumpliera?...

-Que Iwaki y yo seamos felices jejeje, pero si en dado caso yo no pudiera estar ahí por alguna circunstancia, rezaría eternamente para que Iwaki fuera feliz…ese es mi mayor deseo…

-¡¡Qué lindo!!...

-Jeje... naaaah, yo creo que la felicidad esta en nuestras propias manos y nuestra responsabilidad es luchar para que esta se realice y se mantenga, es por ello que me esfuerzo para que así sea…

--

-Woow, gracias Katou-kun por la entrevista…

-De nada, Sika-san…

-la entrevista estuvo genial…

-Gracias a todos por su duro trabajo…

-Katou-san…

-Kaneko… ¿ya es hora?...

-Sí, estamos a tiempo, apenas un par de horas… la filmación del ultimo episodio de "Stefano" es a las 11:00 p.m. te llevare a tu casa, para que te refresques y pasare por ti un cuarto de hora antes para llevarte al estudio…

-Eso será perfecto…

-No te preocupes

-Kaneko-san yo lo llevo…

-Iwaki…

-Iwaki-san…

-Oooopsss, estoy en problemas… susurro bajito katou poniendo cara de terror viendo lo serio que estaba iwaki, sabiendo que había escuchado la entrevista

-Vamos… le ordeno Iwaki, caminando hacia la salida del estudio

-Te veré en dos horas Katou-san… agrego alegremente Kaneko viendo la cara de terror que tenia katou

-Sí, sobrevivo Kaneko, si sobrevivo… dijo con carita de congoja

--

-¿Qué harás mañana?... dijo mientras besaba el hombro de Iwaki

-Ummmm, nada es mi día libre… dijo tratando de regularizar su respiración

-Que bien, yo todavía tengo que trabajar hasta medio día, pero ya de ahí solo la celebración por el termino de la serie y ya… murmuro levantándose un poco quitando su peso del cuerpo de su pareja

-Mi padre dijo que podíamos pasar el año nuevo en su casa, reserve boletos estaremos ahí justamente para cenar…

-Okay… entonces tratare de terminar todo rápido para estar aquí mas tardar a las dos…

-Esta bien, nuestro tren sale a las seis, pero de todas maneras haré el equipaje…podemos tomarnos unos días y visitar algún lugar…

-Me parece bien…

-Has estado bastante estresado, ¿verdad?...

-Algo…pero no iniciare los nuevos proyectos hasta dentro de una semana… así que no creo que me hagan mal unas pequeñas vacaciones…

-Si…

-Pensé que me golpearías por lo que dije en la entrevista…

-Si, no me acostumbro todavía a que digas ese tipo de cosas en cadena nacional, pero seria contradictorio decirte que no lo hagas cuando yo mismo te he dicho que si no lo hicieras me sentiría inseguro…además si me hicieses caso no serias tu…

-Jejejeje…cierto… se levanto debía darse una ducha sin importarle que estaba completamente desnudo, el cabello castaño, suave y alaciado caía por la formada espalda a excepción de algunos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro

-¿tan pronto?… pregunto incorporándose sobre sus codos de la cama

-Si, en menos de una hora vendrá Kaneko a buscarme…

-Oh…

-Ven, dúchate conmigo…

-Si voy lo menos que haremos será ducharnos… dijo pese a todo levantándose no sin tomar la sabana cubriéndose el cuerpo

-Lo se, pero será divertido… le sonrió divertido tomando por la cintura al pelinegro acercándolo hacia si en un estrecho abrazo

-Serás tonto… dijo algo ruborizado y dándole un pequeño golpe a katou en la cabeza

-Por ti… siempre… dijo riendo suavemente mientras su boca estaba ocupada recorriendo el cuello y la clavícula de su amante sus manos se encontraban presurosas batallando para librar al cuerpo de su amado de las sabanas

La sabana callo para cuando entraron a la ducha y el agua comenzó a bañar sus cuerpos haciendo más fácil el rose de las manos de Katou por sobre el cuerpo de Iwaki, este gimió cuando el castaño le apretó con sus manos las nalgas atrayéndolo para mostrarle cuanto lo deseaba.

--Jamás me voy a cansar de amarte Iwaki, mi corazón solo late porque sabe que Iwaki me ama- murmuro el castaño arrinconando a su amante contra la pared de la ducha y le comenzaba a besar el lóbulo de la oreja.

--Solo sabes decir cursilerías tontas- lo regaño Iwaki sin poder esconder el rubor que esas palabras causaban en él. La mano de Katou se desplazo a la intimidad de Iwaki tensándole el cuerpo como cuerdas de violín. – hazlo ya- ordeno Iwaki cerrando los ojos preso de las sensaciones que el castaño le despertaba.

--¿Por qué la prisa Iwaki?, me gusta ver como tu cuerpo reacciona a mis caricias- el agua hacia que el cabello castaño de Katou le cayera en el rostro, mientras que en el pelinegro cayera hacia atrás, el castaño conecto sus ojos con los de Iwaki a través de esa cortina de cabellos que Iwaki se encargo de quitar para ver mejor esos ojos cargados de amor, amor hacia él, solo a él. –Iwaki jamás podrá encontrar a otra persona que lo ame como yo- murmuro el castaño buscando los labios de su pareja, Iwaki no pudo mantenerse en esa postura fría más tiempo y recibió los labios de su amante para reclamar los besos que sabia suyos. Katou tomo por las caderas al pelinegro y lo alzo para penetrarlo, Iwaki atrapo las caderas de su amante con sus piernas y así se dio la unión, un gemido se le escapo de los labios al sentirlo entrar, sintió la mano de Katou acariciándole su miembro y la otra una nalga, mientras le susurraba palabras dulces que le solo lograban acelerarle el corazón , Iwaki movía las caderas en un ritmo algo desigual a las caderas de Katou, pero que lograban como resultado una penetración más profunda, un ritmo que enloquecía a su amante que le mordisqueaba el cuello, Iwaki enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de Katou más fuerte entre más cercano veía el Orgasmo, el agua caliente caía por sus cuerpos llenando de vapor el ambiente haciendo algo más difícil ver lo que les rodeaba, pero ellos no tenían atención más que para el que estaba frente a ellos, las sensaciones eran lo primordial y en ese momento la sensación predominante era el placer, placer que se daban el uno al otro.

-¡Iwaki! –exclamo Katou cuando se dio cuenta que no podría más.

-Lo-Lo sé…yo también me voy- contesto Iwaki ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su amante mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

El orgasmo llego violento, estremeciendo sus cuerpos Katou sintió que sus piernas se volvía de gelatina y puso más presión sobre Iwaki contra la pared y poco a poco comenzó a deslizarse al suelo. Ambas respiraciones eran agitadas y desiguales, pronto Katou se encontró sentado sobre la fría loza de la ducha con Iwaki sentado sobre el a horcadillas, todavía no podían regularizar sus respiraciones pero sus ojos estaban clavados en el otro. El agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos y una sonrisa juguetona le bailo los en los labios al castaño.

-No puedes negar que este es una divertida forma de bañarnos, aunque,- agrego llevándose una mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa- no creo que sea muy divertida la cuenta del gas si lo repetimos a diario….Auch - Iwaki le había dado un merecido coscorrón en la cabeza mientras salía de la ducha indignado.

-¡Idiota!- dijo tratando de sonar indignado pero una pequeña sonrisita trataba de escapar de sus labios mientras se ponía una toalla alrededor de sus caderas.

Algunos minutos después se encontraban ya vestidos, Katou se arreglaba la ropa, un traje de color gris ceniza, Iwaki lo miro discretamente como cada vez, esos trajes de corte largo y recto le sentaban muy bien, pese a ser tan joven katou lucia perfecto. Por el papel de la serie katou había empezado a utilizar trajes y pese a las expectativas le habían sentado de maravilla. Además estaba de más decir que con el nuevo estilo y la chispeante personalidad de su amante, volvía a estar en el gusto de toda la corte femenina, lo cual le ponía los nervios de punta aunque esto jamás lo dijera abiertamente. Si ya tenia suficiente con el gran éxito que había tenido "Winter Cicadas" con las fans que los seguían a todas partes, ahora tenia mas con esa nueva personalidad que había surgido en él y que Katou solo le había mostrado a él hasta el momento; esa responsable y que podía llegar a seria en muchos momentos y eso lo tenía celoso hasta cierto extremo puesto que aunque Katou seguía fiel a él, no podía evitar que las fans hicieran locuras por obtener la atención de su amante.

-¿sucede algo?...- pregunto Katou notando por primera vez la inspección a la que era sometido por la mirada de Iwaki que había dejado de ser discreta sin que Iwaki lo notara

-… se sonrojo …no, no sucede nada…

-Bien… sonrió ante la reacción de su amante, escucho el claxon de un auto, Kaneko había llegado …debo irme… - se acerco a su pareja depositando un beso sobre los cabellos.

-Katou… - no sabiendo por que su mano había tomado la solapa del traje de katou cuando este empezaba a alejarse de el.

-¿si?... ¿que sucede amor?...

-No, nada… tonterías mías…- se reprendió mentalmente por ese desliz.

-Lo que Iwaki siente jamás serán tonterías para mi…-dijo Katou abrazándole.

-Ve, ya es tarde…

-Okay…- dijo levantándose no sin antes darle un beso de despedida.

Vio por la ventana como Katou salía de la casa, saludaba a Kaneko y entraba al auto para segundos después el auto desapareciera por las calles. No sabía por que pero se sentía extraño, como si algo no estuviera bien, como un mal presentimiento, no sabia a que atribuirlo; de seguro era el cansancio, solo eran tonterías de él, solo eso.

-si, eso debe ser solo son tonterías… nada puede pasarle en el trabajo…me estoy volviendo paranoico…- trato de sonreír pero por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo en vez de eso la pequeña aguja de angustia empezaba a crecer y no se detendría hasta que Katou regresara a casa.

--

-por fin… dijo mientras el y Kaneko salían de los estudios de producción hacia el estacionamiento en busca del auto, se desperezo haciendo tronar algunos huesos mientras se estiraba acababan de terminar las ultimas tomas de la serie y todo se encontraba listo para que en la noche se transmitiera el final

-Katou-san… es bueno que se terminara temprano… dijo viendo su reloj eran apenas las 5:30 a.m … ¿piensas ir a la recepción de la producción?...

-Ummm… ¿a que hora?...

-Puedes ir a descansar a casa, al mediodía será la recepción…

-Okay…

-¿es usted el sr. Katou?... pregunto de repente un hombre, alto un poco más que Katou parecía extranjero

-… le miro con recelo, Kaneko también alrededor de ese hombre y otros seis mas estaban tapándole cualquier salida

-Ustedes no pueden estar aquí… dijo Kaneko tratando de ganar tiempo y ver así algunos de los guardias de seguridad estaban cerca

-Si nos acompaña, señor Katou… todo estará bien…

-No creo…

-Si así lo quiere…atrápenlos… dijo el que parecía ser el jefe del grupo

Todo fue rápido en un segundo cuatro de los siete hombres se habían acercado hacia Katou para someterlo y los otros dos hacia Kaneko. Katou también fue rápido a tres de los cuatro los golpeo dejándolos en el suelo pero el cuarto le había logrado golpear, por otra parte Kaneko había logrado resistirse pero había sucumbido ante los violentos golpes.

-¡Kaneko!... dijo quitándose al ultimo hombre que le entretenía y tratando de acercarse a su asistente

-Debería poner más atención, señor Katou… se le atravesó en el camino, el hombre que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen

-Déjenlo… trato de golpear al hombre, pero este le esquivo con facilidad atrapando su puño y brazo en una dolorosa llave …aghhh…suéltame…

-No, no lo creo…

-Maldito… no por nada había estado entrenando artes marciales, en un segundo se había librado pese al dolor

-Ya veo…señor Katou me sorprende… dijo alegremente el hombre, Katou trato de golpearlo nuevamente pero el hombre fue mas rápido y lo aventó contra el suelo

-… trato de forcejear pero le fue inútil ahora era apresado por cuatro hombres

-¿Qué hacemos con el?... pregunto uno de los hombres refiriéndose a Kaneko que se encontraba en el suelo sangrando profusamente

-Déjenlo…lo mas seguro es que no sobreviva, para cuando lo encuentren…

-NOOOOOOOOO…

-Siléncienlo…

Katou trato de forcejear nuevamente con toda su fuerza tratando de acercarse a Kaneko pero uno de los hombres le inyecto algo, lo ultimo que supo fue que todo se oscurecía a su alrededor y la visión de Kaneko en un charco de sangre. El hombre que parecía ser el jefe sonrió mientras cargaba el cuerpo inconciente de Katou hacia el auto que ya les esperaba; el primer paso del secuestro se cumplía en ese instante.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo Reporte:

"Drug's"…

Se levanto sintiéndose descansado; era bastante temprano así que desayuno algo ligero antes de tomar una ducha y empezar a hacer las maletas para su viaje. Seguro Katou vendría en algunas horas más, con lo impaciente que era el castaño de seguro terminaría lo más pronto posible para volver a casa rápidamente. También asearía un poco así la casa estaría limpia mientras ellos salían y se mantendría así hasta que regresaran. Si todo iba bien le sugeriría sutilmente a Katou que pasaran un par de semanas en las montañas (aunque no lo dijera el ya había hecho reservas de una cabaña solitaria en un tranquilo pueblo en las montañas), si lo decía sutilmente seguro Katou aceptaría y no se enteraría de que lo había planeado todo. El sonido de su celular lo saco de su debate existencial entre si Katou debía llevar ese adorable conjunto verde limón para esquiar o el azul cielo.

-si…

-Iwaki-san…

-¿Quién desea saberlo?…-dijo con reticencia no conocía a quien estaba al otro lado de la línea-

-No es necesario que desconfié, soy el Oficial de policía Hiroto Samara…

-Si, bien… ¿en que puedo servirle?...

-Creo que lo más conveniente es que venga a la comisaría del distrito…

-¿Por qué tendría que ir?...

-Me temo que tengo malas noticias…

-¿Qué ha sucedido?...-dijo algo alterado, pero no asustado puesto que pensaba que nada malo había sucedido-

-Me temo Iwaki-san que no lo sabemos con certeza…

-¿Qué esta tratando de decir?...

-Kaneko-san se encuentra hospitalizado en estos momentos con graves lesiones, en el área de terapia intensiva, su estado es grave…

-¿y Katou?..¡¿dónde está Katou?!...-dijo alterado pensando lo peor -

-Siento informarle que pese a todo no hemos podido encontrar a Katou-san, cuando los guardias de seguridad encontraron a Kaneko-san este aun estaba inconsciente y lo único que pudo decirnos fue que Katou-san y él habían sido abordados por unos hombres que se lo llevaron contra su voluntad, eso fue todo… lo sentimos, no pudimos encontrarlo… no sabemos a donde se lo llevaron los secuestradores…

-…

-Iwaki-san… ¿se encuentra bien? ...conteste... ¿Iwaki-san?...

-…- no podía escuchar nada mas, solo las ultimas palabras del oficial retumbaban en su cabeza, el teléfono celular resbalo de sus manos mientras silenciosas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, se tapo la boca con la mano para no soltar un grito desgarrador, esto no podía estarle pasando a él-

-¿Iwaki-san?...

-Si…iré para allá… -tomo el teléfono del suelo y dijo recobrándose pero con la voz desgarrada-

Apenas y tuvo cabeza para cerrar la llamada apretando fuertemente contra si el celular, tan fuerte tanto que crujió por la fuerza aplicada, de manera mecánica tomo su abrigo sabiendo de alguna forma que ahí estaban sus cosas como llaves, cartera y sin mas salio como alma que llevaba el diablo, esperando que todo fuera una confusión, una mala jugada del destino, una cruel broma, esperando que cuando llegara a la comisaría estuviera Katou allí sonriéndole, diciéndole que había caído y que era un tonto por haberse creído esa broma, eso esperaba, pero por alguna razón, las lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos y esa angustia que había sentido con anterioridad empezaba a hacerse cada vez peor.

--

El sonido del tic tac del que supuso era un reloj, le martilleaba la mente a cada segundo que pasaba. Sabia que en algún momento su conciencia había regresado a medias y es por eso que no podía despertarse del todo y su mente embotada ahora le estaba matando de tanto oír ese sonido y el agudo dolor que no sabia de donde había salido. Trato de moverse para acomodarse mejor, puesto que en algún momento había adquirido una mala postura para dormir, mas la incomodidad aun seguía y algo nuevo se agrego a su incomodidad; no podía moverse. Trato de abrir los ojos, pero le dolía hacerlo, trato nuevamente hasta que logro abrirlos nada apareció en su campo de visión puesto que todo era sombras o manchones borrosos de colores poco definidos y muy difuminados. A la tercera vez además de hacer llorar un poco sus ojos, despejar un poco el dolor de cabeza y ya no parecerle tan molesto el sonido del reloj, pudo ver claramente donde se encontraba dicho objeto. Supo al instante por que no podía moverse. O por que su vista no estaba bien y eso que veía no eran cadenas o era que su vista estaba perfecta y si eran cadenas las que le sujetaban.

-pero… que maldiciones #"!"#&/() son estas….-dijo en perfecto japonés sintiendo como el dolor en sus sienes empezaba a duplicarse con increíble celeridad -

-Eso Youji… son cadenas…-la varonil voz acaricio sus tímpanos entonando un perfecto bien fluido italiano -

-Pero que demonios…¿Qué rayos hago aquí?...-dijo ya en italiano, levantándose apenas lo suficiente que dejaban las cadenas que apresaban sus muñecas -

-Ummmm… veamos… tu estas aquí por que yo así lo he decidido…

-¿sabe?... me importa un reverendo perejil lo que usted decida, no puede hacer con mi vida lo que se le antoje… yo soy el único que decido sobre mi mismo… -gruño furioso, trato de levantarse de la cama por impulso pero las cadenas que no eran muy largas lo devolvieron a esta de golpe-

-Creo Youji… que no has entendido la complejidad de la situación…

-No me llame por mi nombre…

-Oh, es verdad pero que descortés soy, debo presentarme primero… ¿no?... Tiziano, Tiziano Stefano Marssetti…

-Su nombre no me dice nada…

-Puedo imaginarlo, pero si me conoces Youji… me conoces muy bien…

-No le entiendo…

-Sabes, por que la serie que tu hasta el momento has grabado se llama "Stefano"…

-No lo se, ni me interesa…

-Oh mi lindo Youji, debería importarte… ya que con ella yo he logrado moldearte justo como yo quería…

-¿Qué rayos esta diciendo?...

-¿sabes quien escribió la historia?...

-No, solo se que la historia llego a manos de una productora japonesa y les gusto, así decidieron hacerla…

-Solo une los puntos…

-Usted, usted mando esa historia…

-Por supuesto era necesario moldearte un poco para mis propósitos… esa historia es verdadera… sabes… yo la viví… y tu… ahora te pareces tanto a el, solo tuve que invertir las personalidades en los personajes y voila, eres el perfecto "Stefano"…

-Estas demente…

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero dentro de poco dejaras de hacerlo… me necesitaras a tal grado que pensar por ti mismo será impensable…

-Necesitas un psicólogo… y a un medico después de la paliza que voy a darte cuando descubra como salir de aquí…

-No lo creo, mi querido amante… no hay escapatoria y eso empezaras a entenderlo desde ahora…

-Ni creas que me vas a doblegar…

-Eso, esta por verse mi querido amante…-le tomo por el mentón fuertemente- abre la boca…

-Púdrete…

-…empezamos mal…-presiono con fuerza el mentón, la blanca piel empezó a enrojecerse por la presión pero Katou no abrió la boca-

-…

-Eres testarudo, pero ya veremos cuanto te dura… quería darte una oportunidad por las buenas, debías tomarte esto, pero veo que tu solo entenderás a las malas…- dijo enseñando un frasquito-

-…

-Tendrás suficiente tiempo para acostumbrarte a mis órdenes y deseos…

-Estas jodido…

-…no lo creo…-el hombre le enseño una jeringa, en la cual vació el contenido del frasquito-

-¿Qué…que diablos es eso?...

-Algo…que te hará sentir muy bien…-tomo por el cuello a Katou y lo obligó a recostarse bruscamente, pese a que este no quería y se resistía pero el hombre tenía más fuerza que él-… y sobre todo te hará ver que la perspectiva de obedecerme no es tan mala…

-Pero que demonios… aghhh…

-Bien, pronto veras las ventajas de obedecer o atenerse a las consecuencias…-dijo el hombre y sin más dejo a Katou solo en la habitación-

-Maldito… ¿de que estaría hablando?...- gruño molesto sintiéndose incomodo por la poca capacidad de movimiento que le dejaban las cadenas, de pronto una revelación le hizo darse cuenta de algo-…maldición… son drogas…el muy maldito me inyecto drogas…

En segundos un calor sofocante empezó a invadir sus sentidos y todo el cuerpo, como si de una terrible fiebre de tratase. Intento moverse para que la exaltación que comenzaba a sentir se aliviara un poco aunque no logro nada con ello, todo lo contrario lo único que consiguió fue que el calor se acentuara sumándole el roce de las sabanas que no ayudaba en absoluto, aún sin rendirse se movió hacia los lados**, **pero las cadenas le tenían firmemente preso contra la cama, gruño frustrado, la maldita droga estaba haciendo su efecto demasiado rápido, podía sentirla recorrer sus entrañaspero empezaba a afectarle con mas fuerza en la parte baja de su abdomen, las pequeñas y alternadas punzadas empezaban a desquiciarle, su respiración empezaba a alterarse y el dolor agudo taladraba sus caderas. Trato de regular su respiración, una droga no iba a vencerle tan fácilmente, apretó la mandíbula fuertemente cuando las pulsaciones en su parte baja empezaron a ser mas frecuentes, no se iba a dejar vencer ¡no, señor! No por nada había sido actor AVI, podía aguantar esta tortura. Trato de forcejear con las cadenas, sin embargo estas seguían inamovibles.

--

Había logrado resistir con heroísmo el gran suplicio por más de cinco horas. Sus brazos apoyados por los codos sobre la cama temblaban débilmente puesto que según el largo de las cadenas estos apenas llegaban hasta justo antes de su abdomen, conteniendo la impaciencia de no poder liberarse mantenía sus puños fuertemente cerrados.

Dobló el cuerpo flexionando las rodillas al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza, más eso solo logro más roce contra las suaves sabanas. Se produjeron desgarradores sonidos como si estuviera resistiéndose desesperadamente a un dolor insoportable y es que las punzadas intermitentes amenazaban con partirle en dos. Su respiración se sentía pesada, la saliva que en algún momento había sido fluida en su garganta ahora era espesa, lo suficiente como para sofocarle.

Mientras la incrementada violencia de sus pulsaciones hacían temblar su garganta, sus músculos y todo su ser, trataba de inhalar una y otra vez con grandes resuellos bocanadas de aire que parecían faltarle con urgencia. Había resistido por orgullo, pero después de cinco horas sin haber podido descargarse ni una sola vez hasta el más duro orgullo terminaba por quebrantarse. Aun así seguía resistiendo, tensando la mandíbula hasta el extremo de que las venas en su garganta saltaban y un dolor descomunal le hacia desistir de hacerlo nuevamente. El cuerpo le temblaba convulsamente desde la punta de sus manos que parecían garras fieramente agarradas a sus cadenas hasta la punta de los pies. Sus piernas se encontraban abiertas en una postura descarada, tratando de mitigar el calor que parecía consumirle, las perlas de sudor inundaban su rostro hasta el punto de pegarle el cabello a la cara de manera desordenada. Se removió inquieto y dejo caer la cabeza de forma cansada contra las almohadas, de forma involuntaria cerro las piernas mas el roce y las sensaciones que conllevaba este subieron por sus músculos y columna tensándolo nuevamente de tal forma que abrió aun más las piernas tratando de aliviar el roce. En ese instante las puertas de su habitación se abrieron.

-¿me esperabas?... esa es una posición mas que sugerente, no tendrías que haberte molestado, tu eres deseable en cualquier posición…-dijo con lujuria viendo las piernas de Katou, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación-

-…muérete imbécil…- cerro las piernas impulsivamente mas recibió nuevamente fuertes punzadas que le obligaba a abrirlas, reprimió ese impulso pese al dolor que le partía la entrepierna-..maldición….

-espero que este tiempo te haya reflexionar adecuadamente…- dijo con una sonrisa burlona entrando a la habitación ataviado con elegantes ropas-

-…- se reprimió de decir algo, las pulsaciones se habían incrementado nuevamente-

-Veo que estas disfrutando de esto…- dijo divertido sentándose a un lado de Katou sobre la cama sin llegar a rozarlo-

-Vete a la mier….arggghhh…

-Aun no entiendes… si yo no te libero seguirás así…

-Prefiero soportar el dolor a que tus sucias manos me toquen…

-Testarudo… ¿no?...

-…siempre…- dijo sonriendo con superioridad-

-Deberías rendirte Youji, el deseo no va a desaparecer sin que lo satisfagas… yo podría hacerlo…-dijo sugerente, mientras dejaba rozar uno de sus dedos contra la crispada piel de katou-

-¡Déjame!...-grito, sintiendo que el calor y el dolor aumentaba aun mas en su ya sensibilizado cuerpo-

-¿ves?...no puedes escapar… no te voy a dejar escapar…

-Lo haré… tenlo por seguro… y cuando lo haga, partiré a golpes esa estúpida sonrisa que tienes…-gruño con furia-

-Eso quiero verlo…- rozo la piel a su alcance-

-Que dejes de tocarme…-se removió violentamente-

-Veremos si eso piensas después de algunas horas mas…disfruta tus horas de pensamiento…-dijo sarcásticamente-

-…?¡""#/(()??¬ ¬….- (emmmmm…esto no va a tener traducción, eh…que cada uno piense lo que quiera que Katou diga jejeje)-

-También deberás pensar sobre tu vocabulario… no me gustan los chicos mal hablados…jajajaja…

-¡!"#&/(()??….

-Jajajaja…disfruta tus horas a solas…aunque, ¿Por qué ser benévolo?...- se acerco a Katou que le fulminaba con una de esas miradas entre desafió y odio-…esto te va a encantar…-saco el dichoso frasquito de horas anteriores y volvió a llenar una jeringa-

-…-katou le miro con los ojos desorbitados-

-Oh, si pequeño, es justamente lo que estas pensando… disfrutaras esto como nunca…-le aprisiono el brazo y sin mucha ceremonia, pero si con mucha resistencia por parte de Katou a pesar de su dolor interno, el hombre le inyecto otra dosis de droga-…disfrútalo…

-Púdrete maldito imbécil…-aulló de dolor katou al verse solo de nuevo, mientras sentía como su sangre ardía y su carne se enfebrecía. Sus dolores se triplicaban, si antes había sido doloroso ahora era agónico-…Kyousuke…-fue el ultimo pensamiento coherente que tuvo antes de ser presa del dolor que nublo su mente y sus sentido-


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer Reporte:

"Enero: Iniciación"…

15 de enero…

Quince días…

Dos semanas…

Dos semanas, eso era el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Katou. Dos semanas, donde la angustia oscilaba entre el dolor, la desesperación y la incertidumbre. Dos semanas de angustiosa espera en las cuales los secuestradores no habían dado señales de vida. Señales de vida las cuales Iwaki necesitaba para no perder la esperanza, ya que cada momento que pasaba sin noticias de los secuestradores era un momento en que su vida se iba sumiendo poco a poco en la desesperación y el vació. Pero este no era un secuestro normal; el modus operandi era sencillo, secuestrar a la persona, ponerse en contacto, pedir un rescate, negociar, mandar el rescate y esperar que devolvieran al secuestrado en el mejor estado posible, eso era lo que pasaba en un secuestro normal, en este no había habido ni siquiera una llamada, nada, simplemente habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Y sobre todo eso tenía al límite los pobres nervios de Iwaki.

Hacia una semana que había vuelto a trabajar más no podía concentrarse. Toda su vida había dado un giro de 360° en tan solo un momento. Su agencia conciente del problema le había sugerido que tomara algunos días, que ellos se disculparían con las respectivas agencias productoras; pero Iwaki sabiendo que eso solo le causaría problemas a sus superiores había aceptado seguir con sus trabajos establecidos, aunque el solo quería quedarse al teléfono o en casa para recibir cualquier noticia, la policía le había dicho que su línea seria intervenida y se montaría vigilancia por cualquier cosa y si sucedía algo inmediatamente se le contactaría. Eso si estaba muy al pendiente de cualquier cosa pudiera pasar, todos los días pasaba a visitar a Kaneko al hospital con la esperanza de que Kaneko se recuperara y pudiera darles mas pistas sobre el paradero de Katou, pero hasta ahora nada. Aunque la policía había hecho hasta lo imposible por mantener esto con la mayor discreción, la información se había filtrado y la noticia de que Katou había desaparecido se extendió por cadena nacional e internacional. La casa de ambos era asediada por periodistas, reporteros y demás en busca de información a tal extremo que la agencia lo tuvo que ubicar temporalmente en otro sitio hasta su familia había ido a visitarle para darle ánimo, habían tratado de convencerlo de ir a su casa pero el no quería moverse de su residencia por si los secuestradores se comunicaban. Por suerte la policía ayudo mucho y en una semana habían logrado que toda esa gente se fuera.

Ese día todo parecía diferentes, cuando fue a buscar la correspondencia encontró algo que le llamo la atención de sobremanera, un paquete que estaba dirigido hacia el pero sin remitente ni nada, eso quería decir que había sido depositado en su correo por cuenta propia y no por mensajería. El sobre traía un DVD, no sabia quien se lo enviaba pero aun así lo puso en la computadora portátil, no sabiendo a que atenerse. Parecía una filmación pero no lo era, era una conexión de Internet con password, esta empezó a mostrarse en la pantalla e Iwaki tecleo la clave que traía el disco, en segundos la computadora se conecto a una red inalámbrica externa encendiendo automáticamente la cámara de la computadora para una charla, una pantalla verde parpadeo en el computador e Iwaki la abrió y lo que vio lo dejo impactado.

-buenos días señor Iwaki…-saludo un hombre resguardado tras un antifaz negro, que lucia una bata de seda negra y se encontraba al frente del computador como el mismo Iwaki-

-¿Quién es usted?...- era una conexión directa por medio de cámaras-

-Eso es irrelevante… de momento… claro…-dijo con voz socarrona alejándose un poco del computador dejando ver a Iwaki que el hombre parecía estar en un cuarto-

-¿Por qué me envió esto?...-dijo Iwaki receloso mostrando el DVD-

-Creo que mis palabras sobran ante esta bella imagen…-dijo el hombre. Al segundo siguiente la cámara enfocaba un cuerpo que Iwaki conocía demasiado bien-

-Katou…-estupefacto dejo caer el DVD de sus dedos y se acerco mas al computador tratando de saber si sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma-

-Exacto…-dijo el hombre con voz rotunda confirmando la afirmación de Iwaki-

-Usted…usted lo secuestro…

-Si…y aun lo tengo, como puede ver…

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?... dígamelo…- dijo desesperado, a la vez que trataba de alcanzar su celular y ponerlo a mano-

-No se moleste ni siquiera en pensarlo señor Iwaki…-dijo el hombre detectando la acción de Iwaki, anticipándose a sus acciones- esta transmisión no puede ser detectada, todo lo que hablemos será entre nosotros, ¿entendió?... claro a menos que quiera que esta sea la única y ultima transmisión que tengamos…

-Está bien…

-Bien ya entendido esto… debo dejar algo mas en claro… Katou es mío… y eso no va a cambiar en un futuro…

-Esta demente…

-Oh por supuesto…

-¿Por qué hace esto?...

-Simplemente, ¿Cómo lo dicen?... ¿humor negro?...

-¿a qué se refiere?...

-Katou es como una joya salvaje… pero una joya al fin, y yo que vi su valor entre todo la puliré para mi… solo quiero demostrarle lo que usted tuvo en sus manos y desperdicio…le daré el privilegio de observar paso a paso el entrenamiento que hará que Katou se transforme…

-Eso es….desquiciado… Katou no es ningún animal para ser entrenado como tal…-dijo indignado ante las estupideces que decía ese hombre-

-Sí, pero es lo suficientemente testarudo y salvaje para seguir alegando que puede decidir por si mismo a quien amar y eso claro no esta bien…-los ojos claros brillaron con un aire demente tras el antifaz-

-Claro que está bien, es un ser humano puede pensar y decidir por si mismo…

-No, eso no está bien…dirá lo que yo quiero que diga, pensara lo que yo quiera que piense y sobre todo solo me amara a mí…

-Katou no lo hará… el es demasiado fuerte…-alego Iwaki teniendo completa confianza en Katou-

-Oh, pero claro que lo hará, ya ha empezado su entrenamiento… se lo probare…

Lo que vio a continuación, no se lo hubiera deseado a ninguno de sus enemigos por mas malditos que hubieran sido con el. Katou parecía estar dormido boca abajo, dejando ver su inmaculada espalda bajo la delgada sabana, pero pronto Iwaki pudo comprobar que estaba como en un estado semi conciente o bajo alguna clase de droga. Pese a que sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes seguía resistiéndose a los avances del hombre que empezaba a desnudar su cuerpo. Las cadenas en sus muñecas tampoco le daban mucho por hacer.

-Katou… tenemos visita…- dijo el hombre acercándose a Katou haciéndolo voltearse en la cama, para que mirara la pantalla del computador-

-suéltame…-dijo furioso no haciendo lo que se le ordenaba-

-oh, pero si se que esta te encantara…jejejeje mira…-dijo con rudeza tomando el mentón del castaño con una mano y obligándolo a ver el computador-

-¿¡Iwaki!?...-abrió los ojos sorprendido-

-…Katou…

-Oh, sí y será el primero en la fila para el show…-dijo con sorna viendo el efecto que el pelinegro había causado en Katou-

-¡SUELTAMEEEEEEEE!...-grito comprendiendo lo que el hombre quería hacerle a su cuerpo enfrente de Iwaki-

El hombre comenzó a lamer desquiciadamente los pezones de Katou a la vez que quitaba las sabanas que hasta ahora cubrían a Katou para que así Iwaki pudiera ver mejor todo lo que pensaba hacerle al cuerpo del castaño.

-¡¡No, suéltame!!- grito Katou aterrado mirando como Iwaki le miraba-

Katou intento sacarse de encima al hombre nuevamente retorciéndose en la cama, pero las cadenas sobre su cabeza le imposibilitaban los movimientos, además del cuerpo mas grande que el suyo también lo hacia.

-¡Maldición, estate quieto, te lo ordeno Katou!!- grito furioso el hombre-

-Púdrete imbécil…

-Eso lo veremos Youji…si no es por las buenas, será por las malas…

El hombre le propino un puñetazo al castaño en la cara tan fuerte que hizo que este la volteara por la fuerza del impacto y el labio se partiera, Katou apretó la mandíbula, no soltaría ni un grito de dolor para complacer a ese sádico, la sangre escurría por su mandíbula.

El hombre volvió a lamer el pecho de Katou, esta vez volviéndose más salvaje y mordiendo deliberadamente sus tetillas hasta hacerlas sangrar, no conforme con eso las retorció con sus dientes.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGG!!- no pudo evitarlo el dolor traspasaba cada nervio en su cuerpo-

-Veo que lo disfrutas…-dijo con sarcasmo-

-¡¡Déjalo!!...-grito Iwaki desesperado. Katou se arqueo hacia delante al sentir como su cuerpo era tratado con tal rudeza-

-Jejeje…- el hombre solo se limito a mirar fijamente a Iwaki y a sonreír teniendo la ensangrentada tetilla entre los dientes-…eres una delicia…-dijo volviendo su mirada a Katou-

-¡¡Detente!!...

-¿qué? Pero si la diversión apenas acaba de empezar…

El hombre se incorporo un poco quitándose la bata negra que tenia sobre los hombros revelando el magnifico cuerpo musculado, tomo a Katou de la cintura haciendo gala de su fuerza y volvió a darle la vuelta para que quedase boca abajo.

-¡¡NOOOOO!!

-Tranquilo cariño esto te gustara…- el hombre tomo las turgentes nalgas de Katou abriéndolas revelando esa parte reservada para un amante y aproximo su cara hacia ese sitio secreto del castaño y con deleite comenzó a lamerlo.-

-¡¡Basta!!- grito impotente, lleno de rabia y vergüenza. Sabiendo que Iwaki seguía viendo con impotencia cada paso que el hombre le hacia a su cuerpo. Katou trato de juntar sus piernas o golpear al hombre con ellas para impedir que el hombre le siguiera haciendo eso-

-¡¡Con un demonio, te dije que te estuvieras quieto!!...- De nueva cuenta el hombre lo golpeaba, esta vez el golpe de dirigió a la nuca del castaño, atontándolo mas de lo que las drogas no habían podido lograr por el ímpetu y el carácter salvaje e indomable de Katou.

Katou parecía ido, su visión se tornaba borrosa de a ratos debido al golpe en su nuca dejándolo fuera de guardia por algunos minutos los cuales fueron usados rápidamente por el hombre, casi como entre sueños alcanzaba a escuchar los dementes gemidos de ese enfermo, el hombre había separado mas las piernas del castaño mientras este se recuperaba del golpe y se encontraba con dos dedos de una de sus manos abriendo de manera brutal la entrada de Katou introduciendo su lengua de lleno. El castaño aun estaba demasiado desubicado, pero podía sentir dolor, un dolor que hacia mucho no sentía, tanto que no recordaba cuando Iwaki había tomado la iniciativa por ultima vez , pero sabiendo perfectamente lo que el hombre le estaba haciendo, sin embargo tuvo el impulso de intentar incorporarse, ya que el hombre estaba muy ocupado con su parte posterior, pese a tener las manos encadenadas las utilizo para apoyarse en la cama todo lo que estas le dejaban hacerlo y comenzó a pararse, el hombre se anticipo a esto incorporándose el primero, con un movimiento brusco sujeto las caderas de Katou con una mano y con la otra lo tomo del cuello y la nuca obligándolo a recostarse en la cama con la cara hundida sobre una almohada.

-pensaba ser gentil contigo, pero no lo has querido así, así que tendrá que ser de esta forma. ¡esto te hará darte cuenta quien es el que manda aquí y de quien será el único hombre que sentirás dentro de tu cuerpo de ahora en adelante!...- Katou torció el cuello tratando de fijarse en su atacante, abrió débilmente los ojos, enterró los dedos en la mano que le mantenía quieto por el cuello tratando de librarse de el agarre, el hombre acerco su miembro a la entrada del castaño que forcejeaba y lo penetro salvajemente.

-¡¡AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!- clavo sus dedos a sangre sobre la muñeca del hombre y la otra apretó fuertemente la sabana de la cama-

El castaño experimentaba un dolor horrendo ni cuando había sido su primera vez con Iwaki había sido tan horrible, intento de liberarse del hombre y arrastrarse por la cama, sintió una enorme desesperación por sacarse al hombre de su cuerpo, Katou logro moverse un poco pese al dolor en sus entrañas, sin embargo el hombre le tomo de la cintura y de un violento tirón recupero el espacio que Katou había puesto de por medio, el castaño se aferraba fuertemente a las sabanas intentando sostenerse de algún modo, el hombre sonreía desquiciadamente lamiéndose los labios obscenamente, mientras veía como Katou trataba por todos los medios mantenerse quieto para evitar el dolor.

-¿qué pasa cariño? ¿acaso no te esta gustando?... jajaja- con su mano estrujo la cabeza del castaño sujetándolo por el cabello y la jalo hacia atrás.-¡¿no te gusta?!...anda…¡¡Dilo!!...

-¡AARRGGG!...

-¡¡ANDA GRITA, GRITA DE PLACER, DE DOLOR, DE TODO LO QUE YO TE ESTOY DANDO!!...-dijo saliendo del cuerpo del castaño que sofoco un grito ante lo rudo de la acción-

-¡Basta!- grito Iwaki al borde de las lágrimas- ¡¡por favor, detente!!...

El hombre miro a Iwaki con soberbia y lujuria, e Iwaki supo que la tortura apenas estaba comenzando. Sin preparación anterior ni ningún tipo de lubricante que no fuera la sangre, El hombre volvió a embestir con renovada lujuria y posesión desgarrando aun más la dañada entrada del castaño.

El hombre comenzó a sacar y meter su miembro una y otra vez del interior del castaño, Katou apenas podía soportar tal dolor, sentía que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, pero no gritaba, mordía su mano para no gritar.

-¡Ah, esto es tan sublime, Youji!…gime para mi Youji…gime de placer…

-Por favor...ya déjalo…

-…- Katou tenso tercamente la mandíbula para que ni un solo sonido saliera de su boca-

-¡Te dije que gimieras para mi!...-grito furioso ante tal acto de rebeldía, salio de su cuerpo nuevamente-

El hombre se torno mas violento con su fuerza obligo a Katou a doblar las rodillas, quedando abdicado, dejando a la vista la entrada sangrante. Con una mano torció violentamente los testículos del castaño haciéndolo gruñir de dolor, mas Katou seguía terco en mantener la boca cerrada, el hombre volvió a golpear al castaño esta vez los golpes fueron a su espalda y las costillas, accionándole en el acto unos enormes moretones.

-¡Arrg!...

-¡Vamos, haz lo que te dije!...-volvió a arremeter con furia en una dolorosa embestida-

-No, no...lo haré…-dijo con dificultad

-se acerco a la oreja de Katou la lamió descaradamente- ¡Hazlo si no quieres que tu adorado Iwaki siga disfrutando por un largo rato de este show, vamos!- le susurro para que solo Katou pudiera oírlo-

-Katou miro el sufrimiento y la angustia que reflejaban la cara de Iwaki, sus lagrimas, sabía que Iwaki sufría con mirar las cosas que le estaban haciendo, sabia que no podía someterlo a esa tortura con el. Se mordió los labios, sabia que lo que iba hacer le iba a doler a Iwaki, pero era eso o que sufriera mas con a tortura a la que ese hombre le sometería hasta que se cansara- aahhh…- gimo suavemente-

-No te escucho, cariño… hazlo mas fuerte…

-¡AAAHHH!!-gimió fuertemente tratando de recordar sus tiempos de actor AVI, y sin mirar en ningún momento a Iwaki, puesto que su mirada lo devastaría por completo-

-Así me gusta, ahora di que quieres que te la meta más duro… hasta que tu garganta se canse de gemir y tu cuerpo no pueda más…

Katou se sentía la peor escoria del mundo, ya no le quedaba mas que someterse a los dementes caprichos del hombre esperando que ese suplicio terminara pronto para que Iwaki dejara de sufrir, después de que Iwaki lo viera en esa posición tan vulgar el dolor ya todo carecía de sentido para el.

-P...por favor...métemela mas duro, hasta que no pueda mas...-trato de sonar excitado, aunque eso no lo convencía ni a el, se sentía asqueado-

El hombre se reía como demente, aquella enferma escena la había soñado por mucho tiempo, y ahora por fin podía hacerle al castaño todo lo que en sus fantasías se había imaginado y aun mas. Además tenía un bono extra, el ex amante del castaño como espectador impotente de sus deseos.

-Como quieras Youji chan, estoy para complacerte… - el hombre lo aferro por las caderas mas fuertemente, las embestidas se volvieron salvajes rápidamente-

Katou enterró la cara en la almohada rogando a dios que Iwaki dejara de mirar, que no lo mirara así, derramando algunas lagrimas que solo fueron recibidas por la almohada. Sangre, pequeños hilos de sangre escurrían entre las piernas del castaño, con cada envestida que daba el hombre, su entrada se desgarraba mas y mas, provocando un inmenso dolor, mas Katou no lo sabia, ya nada sabia, nada que no fueran esos ojos oscuros que no se apartaban de su mente y le taladraban el alma y la mente.

-¿Te gusta así Youji chan?... –dijo lamiendo el sudor que se formaba en la espalda del castaño-

El castaño apretaba fuertemente los dientes, intentando soportar las salvajes envestidas del hombre en sus entrañas. Mientras su mente solo estaba enfocada en una persona, esa persona que sufría tanto como el admirando impotente todo lo que le hacían. El hombre seguía moviéndose como bestia en celo, al cabo de unos segundos, eyaculo en el interior de Katou provocándole un terrible escozor.

-¡Ah ah ah ah!...-gimió complacido, sintiendo como el orgasmo le hacia eyacular, el hombre abandono la entrada del castaño admirando como el rojo carmesí se unía a aperlados restos de semen-

El hombre se separo un poco librando a Katou de sus garras las cuales habían dejado feos cardenales en la cadera, Katou al verse libre de las garras y al mismo tiempo del sostén que le servia de apoyo se desplomo pesadamente contra la cama, por fin aquello había terminado, rápidamente se arrincono en una de las esquinas de la cama pese al dolor de su maltratada entrada, en ningún momento miro hacia el computador, no podía mirarle a la cara después de esto, no podía, el hombre lo veía con lujuria renovada.

-¿qué ocurre Youji chan? ¿tan mal he estado?... ¿Qué dirá Iwaki san?...

-Maldito…-dijo con voz rota Iwaki, viendo el estado en que se encontraba Katou-

-No quisiera ser mal anfitrión, señor Iwaki… pero como ve- dijo mostrándole que aun se encontraba terriblemente excitado- aun tengo asuntos que atender…con mi amante…no debo dejarlo esperando…-dijo con una sonrisa cruel-

-Katou…te amo…no…-grito Iwaki tratando de captar la atención de Katou pero este solo le miro con ojos tristes, el hombre corto la comunicación-

-He terminado la conversación con tu ex amante… así que ahora compórtate bien… o la próxima vez la sesión será mas larga…

-…-Katou solo le miro con odio-

Del otro lado de la línea un lloroso y convulso Iwaki se abrazaba a si mismo en el suelo mientras rogaba a los dioses por que Katou estuviera bien, que soportara ese suplicio y que por algún milagro le ayudaran a encontrarlo lo mas pronto posible.


End file.
